14) You are
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 14: Kau datang padaku dgn senyuman yg paling indah. Yeah, kau. Kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak tahu apa yg aku lakukan. Yeah, kau. Kau bersikap bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Yeah, kau & aku, yg bodoh ini, juga terus bersikap kau seolah kau baik-baik saja saat kenyataannya aku tahu apa yg sebenarnya kau rasakan. /YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 13**

 **You Are**

.

.

.

Main Cast : Min Yoongi - Park Jimin

Support Cast : Find it by yourself

Rate : T

Genre : Sad

 **All Cast belongs to God**

 **Maaf untuk banyaknya typo** , feel yang 0 sama sekali, karena aku adalah seorang amatiran.

 **Kata bergaris miring adalah pemikiran Yoongi ataupun masa lalu yang coba saya jabarkan melalui Yoongi (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi's POV**

 _You came to me with the most beautiful smile. Yeah, You are._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pukul empat sore, itulah yang terpampang di jam tanganku. Cuaca dingin sore hari di Seoul seharusnya membuatku berdiam diri di dalam kamar dengan selimut super tebal dan penghangat ruangan yang nyaman. Tapi itu hanya anganku saja, karena faktanya sekarang aku berada di bawah langit yang menurunkan butiran-butiran putih, berada diantara orang-orang yang berjalan menyusuri kota seperti aku. Aku bisa saja menggunakan mobil-ku untuk mencapai tempat tujuanku, tapi aku pikir itu tidak akan adil.

"Yoongi Hyung!" Aku berbalik saat seseorang meneriaki namaku. Oh, Taehyung rupanya, ia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Mau pergi bersama?" Tanyanya. Yha, tujuan kami sama, aku tahu itu. Namun aku menggeleng pelan, "Kau bisa berjalan lebih dulu."

Ia mengangguk, tanpa merasa kecewa karena ajakannya aku tolak, "Sampai bertemu disana." Ia berlari kecil disertai lambaian tangan.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh, bersyukur dalam hati bahwa ia tidak memiliki dendam pribadi padaku.

 _"Yoongi, teleponmu berdering!"_

 _"Hn." Aku hanya bergumam singkat sebagai jawaban untuk ketua tim-ku, terlalu malas, seperti biasa._

 _"Yoongi, angkat teleponmu! Itu sangat mengganggu!" Teriaknya lagi, kali ini aku bisa mendengar nada frustasi._

 _"Kalau begitu kau yang jawab." Balasku cuek._

 _"Itu privasi-mu." Tolaknya._

 _"Kalau begitu berhenti menyuruhku, Namjoon."_

 _"Demi apapun, Min Yoongi! Itu kekasihmu! Setidaknya kau harus mengangkat teleponnya!"_

 _"Malas."_

 _"Kalau begitu temui dia!"_

 _"Namjo—"_

 _"Pergi atau aku akan menendangmu. Aku serius." Ucapnya dalam._

 _Well, aku tidak takut pada ancamannya, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya kasian saja padanya karena ia tampaknya sangat frustasi mengatasi sifat pembangkang khas Min Yoongi._

 _"Baik, aku pergi." Finalku._

 _._

 _Jimin. Park Jimin namanya, namja dengan pipi bulat, mata yang menghilang saat tersenyum dan tubuh pendek yang terlihat sangat manis dimata siapapun, tanpa terkecuali aku._

 _"Halo, Hyung. Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu?" Ia tersenyum cerah padaku, tidak perduli dengan ekspresi wajahku yang datar._

 _"Sedikit." Jawabku acuh, "Ada apa?"_

 _Ia tetap tersenyum cerah, mengabaikan mimik wajahku seolah ia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Padahal, dia-lah yang paling mengerti aku._

 _"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu bekal makan siang, aku mendengar dari Namjoon hyung bahwa kau sedang sibuk menangani kasus yang cukup rumit." Ia menyerahkan bekal berbungkus kain dengan rapi._

 _"Lain kali, kau tidak perlu seperti ini. Ini tentu menyulitkan, bukan?" Kataku._

 _"Ah, maaf Hyung. Ini tidak menyulitkan untukku. Aku senang melakukannya."_

 _Ia tersenyum, menyimpan ekspresi aslinya dibalik topeng._

 _"Jaga kesehatanmu, Hyung. Jangan sampai sakit." Nasihatnya, aku mengusap kepalanya sebentar sebelum beranjak dari tempatku, "Pulanglah. Hati-hati." Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku berbalik meninggalkannya._

.

Menyusuri jalanan Seoul di tengah dinginnya cuaca kurasa tidak buruk. Mungkin bagi orang lain ini biasa, tapi bagiku yang memang pemalas, ini pemandangan yang unik, melihat kota yang berwarna putih akibat ulah salju. Aku merasa seperti orang terkonyol di dunia, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berada di suatu musim turun salju, tapi aku menyebut ini unik. Pertanyaannya, kemana selama ini aku?

.

 _"Kemana selama ini aku?" Tanyaku, suaraku terdengar tenang, tapi percayalah kalau aku sedang menahan diri dari emosi._

 _"Ya, kemana!?" Taehyung berteriak emosi tepat di depan wajahku, sopan sekali._

 _"Aku bekerja! Memang apalagi!?" Aku balas meneriakinya._

 _"Si bodoh ini." Gumamnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Bagus, sekarang ia mengataiku bodoh! Haruskah aku adakan kuis kepintaran dengannya?_

 _"Kau, Min Yoongi yang tolol.." Ia menunjuk wajahku, yang langsung aku tepis._

 _"Kemana saja kau? Kekasihmu sakit dan kau tidak tahu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan tenang, mencoba menetralkan emosinya._

 _"Dia tidak menghubungiku." Jawabku datar._

 _"Alasan idiotmu tidak aku terima! Aku bahkan sudah menyuruh Namjoon hyung menyampaikan ini padamu! Dan kau tetap acuh!"_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghubungi nomorku? Kenapa kau malah menghubungi Namjoon?" Aku bertanya menantang padanya._

 _"Astaga! Kau benar-benar idiot kurasa. Ponselmu tidak aktif! !" Ia menekan dua kata terakhirnya._

 _"Malang sekali sahabatku berpacaran dengan seseorang yang kepalanya beku karena terdapat es dari kutub sana." Sinis Taehyung. Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan kali ini?_

 _"Kenapa kau berjanji kencan dengannya jika pada akhirnya kau tidak juga datang? Ia terus menunggu, kau tahu?" Taehyung bertanya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi tunggu di lorong rumah sakit, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah. Lelah melihat sikap acuhku dan lelah melihat sifat bodoh sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah kekasihku._

 _"Aku lupa." Hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan._

 _"Ya, teruslah lupa! Berharap kau amnesia, bolehkan?"_

.

"Bolehkah aku amnesia?" Aku menatap langit, seolah meminta izin pada sang pencipta. Aku muak melakukan dan megulang semua hal yang membuatku selalu mengingatnya. Jadi bolehkan aku memohon agar amnesia?

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh amnesia, Min Yoongi." Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, "Jika aku amnesia, aku akan melupakan semua tentang Jimin, ia pasti akan sedih jika tahu hal itu."

Aku melanjutkan jalanku yang selalu terhenti sejenak karena lamunanku, semua yang kulakukan sekarang seperti _deja vu_.

"Ah!" Aku kembali berhenti, menatap langit yang masih menurunkan butiran putihnya, "Bolehkan jika Jimin yang amnesia? Agar ia tidak mengingat aku? Kurasa itu akan menyenangkan."

.

 _"Kurasa itu akan menyenangkan, Hyung!" Jimin tersenyum manis padaku, mata yang hilang ditelan pipi gembulnya membuat ia semakin manis dimataku. Ah, aku tidak mungkin baru menyadarinya sekarang, bukan? Kami berencana mengunjungi seseorang yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri, seseorang yang menggantikan peran ibunya karena sang ibu tidak selamat ketika melahirkan Jimin ke dunia. Sepanjang perjalanan Jimin tak berhenti tersenyum, binar matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sabar untuk memeluk dan bercanda bersama seperti saat ia masih kecil dulu. Tapi binar kebahagiaannya hilang, begitu juga dengan senyumnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Ibu Jeon—begitu ia memanggilnya—telah beberapa minggu dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit karena penyakit tua-nya. Bahkan, Jimin terus-menerus terisak saat aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju rumah sakit._

.

"Rumah sakit Kyung Nam." Itu adalah tulisan yang terbaca oleh mataku setiap kali aku berjalan memasukinya, aku tidak perlu lagi bertanya pada bagian informasi tentang lokasi ruangan yang ingin aku tuju, karena aku sudah hafal betul kemana aku harus melangkah, berbelok atau tetap lurus, aku sudah sangat hafal.

"Yoongi!" Suara ini, aku mengenalnya dengan baik, aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ada kemajuan?" Tanyaku langsung, yang ditanya langsung menunduk dan menggeleng pelan, "Belum ada. Beberapa dokter bahkan mengatakan menyerah." Ucapnya lirih.

.

 _"Menyerah?" Jungkook, yang aku tahu anak angkat dari ibu Jeon, berkata pada Jimin, "Iya, Hyung. Aku tidak tega melihat eomma yang terus-menerus terbaring disini. Bukankah akan melegakan baginya jika kita menyerah saja?" Jelas Jungkook._

 _"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kau anaknya, Kookie."_

 _"Tidak," Jungkook menggeleng, "Kau juga anaknya. Aku meminta pendapatmu karena kau lebih tua dari aku."_

 _Jimin tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, aku hanya tersenyum tipis seolah memberinya kekuatan. Akhirnya setelah semua setuju, ibu Jeon pergi selamanya, aku tetap berada disisi Jimin, walaupun ia berkata ia merelakan ibu Jeon, tetap saja ia pasti menangis, seperti sekarang._

 _"Sudah, Jim. Berhenti." Aku mengusap punggungnya lembut._

 _"Hyung, jika aku berada di posisi ibu Jeon, apa kau akan melakukan hal sama?" Ia bertanya padaku tiba-tiba. Aku awalnya hanya diam, namun ia memaksa aku menjawabnya, "Bagaimana, hyung?"_

 _"Aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu," Ucapku. Aku tolol, ya? Akan tetap mempertahankan padahal aku selalu membuatnya terluka._

 _"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya._

 _"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Jawabku. Bagus, Min Yoongi, bagus! Kau tidak ingin kehilangannya padahal kau selalu menyia-nyiakannya selama ini._

 _"Lalu, kau ingin aku menderita dong, hyung? Jungkook bilang jika kita tidak menyerah, ibu Jeon malah akan lebih menderita." Ungkap Jimin polos._

 _"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu."_

 _Jimin mencubit tanganku kesal, "Ish, kau pikir aku mau, hyung? Aku berpikir bahwa itu memang keputusan terbaik, iyakan hyung?" Aku hanya mengangguk saja akan pertanyaannya. Aku tahu Jimin bertanya seperti itu hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat._

 _._

 _Sudahkan aku bilang bahwa aku selalu menyakiti Jimin dan selalu menyia-nyiakan dia? Inilah salah satunya. Aku berjalan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat. Apa ini Jimin? Bukan, tentu saja, karena Jimin adalah seorang pria sedangkan yang sedang aku gandeng adalah seorang gadis. Selingkuh? Mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya itu. Kalian bertanya alasannya? Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin aku hanya sedang bosan dengan Jimin, dan butuh permainan baru. Setelah puas dengan permainan baru, aku pasti kembali lagi padanya, pada Jimin. Ini bukan yang pertama, aku akui. Dan sejauh ini aku tidak tahu apa Jimin mengetahuinya atau tidak, aku harap sih tidak._

 _"Oppa, bisakah kau menunggu aku sebentar? Aku ingin membeli jus. Kau mau?"_

 _"Biar aku saja yang belikan, tunggulah disini." Ucapku._

 _"Tidak. Aku akan beli sendiri, Oppa tunggu saja disini." Aku terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk, anak itu memang keras kepala, seperti Jimin. Ah, aku tiba-tiba merindukannya, aku mungkin akan menghubunginya dulu. Namun, belum sempat aku menghubunginya, Gadis-ku menelepon, membuat aku mengurungkan niat terlebih dahulu._

 _"O-Oppa!" Pekiknya, suaranya terdengar panik, dan sukses membuat aku juga panik._

 _"Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya dengan nada cemas._

 _"Aku b-baik, tapi seseorang terluka."_

 _Apa?_

 _"B-bagai—ah! Tetap ditempatmu, aku kesana." Aku mematikan ponsel dan berlari menuju tempat jus yang aku lihat cukup ramai. Apa kekasihku disana? Aku menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang tersebut, fan benar kekasihku disana,_

 _gadisku,_

 _Dan—_

 _Jimin._

 _._

Jimin. Aku merindukannya, apa dia juga? Aku tidak berharap lebih, karena yang aku harapkan sekarang adalah dia tidak akan membenciku. Kalian tahu dimana Jimin? Ya, Jimin tepat berada di hadapanku. Tapi ia berbeda, tidak seperti Jimin-ku. Ia lebih kurus, kulitnya pucat, dia tidak tersenyum cerah ketika melihatku, bahkan matanya tertutup rapat. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Halo, sayang. Aku merindukanmu." Aku mengusap rambutnya lembut, takut mengganggu kegiatan tidurnya yang jelas kuketahui bahwa ada gempa sekalipun ia tidak akan terganggu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, jadi kau juga tidak boleh menyerah, oke?" Aku bertanya kembali, berharap ia akan mengangguk yakin walau aku tahu itu mustahil.

"Kau ingat? Ini adalah hari jadi kita yang kelima. Aku sangat senang kau masih disini, disisiku." Aku mencium pipinya yang menirus, kemudian mengusapnya lembut.

"Bahkan surat yang kau berikan masih aku simpan. Aku membacanya setiap hari, kau tahu?" Aku mengeluarkan kertas lusuh dari mantelku dengan beberapa bercak darah menempel di kertas tersebut.

"Kau ingat? Kertas ini yang kau berikan saat kita menuju rumah sakit, setahun yang lalu."

.

 _ **Selamat hari jadi ke 4, Min Yoongi! Aku mencintaimu. Maaf selalu merepotkan dan menjengkelkan buatmu, keke~ Aku menulis ini untukmu, semoga kau tidak tertidur ataupun mual ketika membacanya, Hehe.**_

 _ **Kau tahu, Hyung? Aku mensyukuri setiap hal yang bisa kulalui denganmu. Aku bersyukur kau tidak pernah membenciku karena semua kelakuanku. Aku bersyukur kau tetap disisiku. Aku pernah berpikir mungkin kau akan bosan denganku, kau mungkin akan meninggalkan aku dan bersama dengan orang lain, tapi aku harap aku salah, ya? Hehe. Aku tidak akan marah jika Hyung berselingkuh ataupun bersikap acuh padaku, aku tidak akan kecewa jika Hyung bahagia bukan karena aku, lakukanlah hal yang membuat Hyung senang, karena aku senang melihat senyummu, Hyung! ^^**_

 _ **Harapanku untuk kita kedepannya: Aku harap kau tetap tersenyum, aku harap kau terus disisiku, aku harap kita terus bersama. Amen. Hehe.**_

 _ **Kau pernah bertanya kan apa arti dirimu untukku? Bagiku, Min Yoongi adalah cinta pertama, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Apa aku juga berarti untukmu, Hyung? Ah! Kau juga menyebalkan, pucat, dingin, judes, pemalas, keras kepala, yeah, You are. Tapi aku mencintaimu, sangat. Aku selesai menulis surat, dah, Hyung! Selamat natal!**_

 _"Jangan menangis, hyung. Aku lebih baik melihatmu mual." Jimin tertawa pelan sedang tangannya mengusap wajahku dengan lemah._

 _"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan, dia menggeleng lemah._

 _"Aku memang bersama orang lain dibelakangmu, maafkan aku." Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku, masa bodoh jika aku disebut cengeng._

 _"Aku tahu, tidak apa-apa." Jimin tersenyum padaku, matanya memancarkan ketulusan, dan itu membuatku semakin bersalah._

 _"Kita akan memulai semua dari awal lagi, oke? Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka seperti ini, aku tidak akan acuh, aku akan selalu disisimu, ya?" Ucapku cepat, seolah sedang berlomba dengan cairan yang terus mendesak keluar dari mataku._

 _"Tidak, Hyung," Jimin lagi lagi menggeleng, "Kalau memulai semua dari awal, hari ini berarti tidak akan menjadi hari kita yang ke empat tahun." Aku terus mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan, memandangnya dengan sayang dan rasa bersalah yang menjadi satu._

 _"Baiklah, sayang. Apapun yang kau mau."_

 _"Hyung."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Aku ingin tidur, aku mengantuk." Jimin mulai menutup matanya, membuatku panik setengah mati._

 _"Jim, tidak! Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" Aku mengguncang tubuhnya sedikit keras._

 _"Hyung, aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin tidur." Jawabnya dengan parau._

 _"Berjanjilah kau akan bertahan." Aku menautkan jari kelingking miliknya dan milikku._

 _"Ya, aku berjanji, Hyung."_

 _._

"Jimin tidak menepati janjinya, Tae." Aku berucap dengan nada frustasi bercampur sedih.

"Hyung, tenangkan dirimu." Taehyung mengusap punggungku, "Kau sudah menghubungi Jungkook dan ayahnya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Mereka merelakan jika memang dokter saja sudah angkat tangan." Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, menyalurkan emosiku agar tidak meledak kapan saja. Adilkah ini? Apa aku memang harus merelakan Jimin? Satu sisi, aku tidak merelakan Jimin sedikitpun, di sisi lain, aku juga tidak tega jika Jimin menderita karena seperti ini.

"Aku tahu ini pilihan yang sulit, Hyung. Pikirkan semuanya dengan matang, baik dan buruknya." Taehyung menepuk pundakku pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan aku.

.

Aku menatap Jimin yang tetap terjaga dari tidur panjangnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya aku menduduki kursi disamping kasur.

"Hai." Ucapku pelan, "Kau bertanya kan apakah kau sangat berarti untukku? Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang." Aku menyamankan posisiku lalu menggenggam tangannya erat, "Kau sangat berarti, Park Jimin. Bagiku kau adalah segalanya. Terimakasih selalu datang dengan senyuman cerahmu, terimakasih atas perlakuanmu padaku, terimakasih atas pelukanmu, terimakasih atas semua maafmu, terimakasih selalu percaya padaku dan selalu disisiku." Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang akan jatuh sebentar lagi.

"Kau harus selalu ingat, oke? Kau adalah Park Jimin-ku, selamanya akan tetap jadi Park Jimin-ku. Park Jimin yang manis, baik, polos, ceria, ceroboh, menjengkelkan, keras kepala, dan manja. Itulah dirimu, Park Jimin-ku." Aku tersenyum padanya, mengabaikan pipiku yang basah. Wajar bukan jika aku menangis saat ini?

"Kau pernah bilang, jika aku mempertahankan seseorang itu akan membuat mereka semakin menderita, kan? Dan juga bilang bahwa merelakan mereka adalah pilihan yang tepat, kan?" Aku menjeda ucapanku, seakan memberi waktu baginya untuk menjawab.

"Jika aku melakukannya,—apa kau akan bahagia?"

Aku kembali menunggu seolah Jimin akan menjawab, ini tidak terdengar konyol, kan?

"Kita akan berpisah, tak apa kan? Hanya untuk sementara." Aku menciumi tangannya, "Kau bisa menunggu aku disana. Tetap tunggu aku dan jangan berpaling, hm? Kadang kau suka keras kepala dan nakal." Sekarang aku mencium hidungnya, dan beralih menuju setiap bagian dari wajahnya. Saat selesai, aku menatapnya dalam, membuat airmata sialan ini semakin mendesak ingin keluar.

"Berjanjilah—hiks, tunggu aku, hiks." Sekarang aku malah mengeluarkan isakan. Tapi aku pikir ini wajar saat kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi. Aku tidak berlebihan bukan?

"Yoongi." Jin menepuk pundakku pelan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menoleh.

"Aku dan perawat lainnya akan melepas semua alat bantu di tubuh Jimin." Izinnya, aku berbalik lalu menatapnya, "Aku akan keluar."

Diluar ruangan aku melihat teman-temanku dan Jimin. Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka semua menatapku. Seolah bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja, dan tentu saja aku mengabaikan semua tatapan mereka, memilih duduk di bangku rumah sakit.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Hyung." Jungkook tersenyum tipis padaku, namun tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan sedih dari sinar matanya.

Aku diam. Menatap lantai rumah sakit, tidak bisa dipungkiri aku masih saja menangis, walau tidak lagi terisak.

Jin beserta perawat lainnya keluar dari ruangan Jimin, membacakan informasi tentang tanggal, bulan, tahun dan waktu Jimin meninggalkan dunia ini dan aku. Dalam hati aku berdoa, agar Tuhan mau mempertemukan kembali kami di sana nanti.

"Selamat jalan, sayang."

.

.

.

 **THE END**


End file.
